tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn Outlook
|length = |width = |height = |predecessor = Saturn Relay |assembly = Lansing Delta Township Assembly - Delta Township, Michigan, United States |engine = 3.6 L LY7 V6 |transmission = 6-speed 6T70 automatic }} The Saturn Outlook is a premium full-size crossover SUV which replaced the Saturn Relay, which had declining sales and was phased out with the other GM minivans. The Outlook debuted at the New York International Auto Show, and is based on the new GM Lambda platform, which it shares with the Buick Enclave, Chevrolet Traverse and GMC Acadia. The Outlook features the second-lowest sticker price among GM's Lambda SUVs, slotting between the baseline Chevrolet Traverse and the mid-line GMC Acadia. Following the withdrawal of a bid by Penske Automotive to acquire Saturn, the Motors Liquidation Company of General Motors announced in September 2009 that it expected to phase out the Saturn brand by October 2010 . Driveline The Outlook is powered by the 3.6 L V6 DOHC 24-valve HFV6 engine with Variable Valve Timing, available in two versions: * XE - 270 hp (198 kW) and 248 ft·lbf (331 Nm) of torque * XR - 275 hp (199 kW) and 251 ft·lbf (335 Nm) of torque (dual exhaust) Both versions use the Hydra-Matic 6T75 six-speed automatic transmission, and are available with either front-wheel drive or all-wheel drive. Yearly American sales Seating configuration The Outlook can seat eight in a three-row setting. The front row consists of two bucket seats, and the second row is available as either a 60/40 split-folding three-passenger bench seat or two individual "captain chairs." The third row is a 60/40 split-folding three-passenger bench seat. In the press release accompanying the Outlook's launch, GM emphasized the "industry first" SmartSlide second row. In case of both bench seat or captain chairs, the seat cushion flips forward while the seat is being slid forward, which allows for "compression" of the space used by the seat in the foremost position. If the third seat is folded, this allows for expansion of the cargo area. The system also allows for fore-aft adjustment of the middle seat to change the spacing between the second and third-row seats for more legroom. Manufacturing and marketing The Outlook, along with the other Lambda-based vehicles, is built in the Delta Township Assembly plant near Lansing, Michigan. The first pre-production Outlook rolled off the assembly line at the Delta Township plant on May 24, 2006. In December 2006, all sales of the first batch of the Outlook (and the GMC Acadia) were temporarily stopped due to the engine mounts' not having holes drilled to release accumulated water, as well as an issue with potentially faulty rivets in the load floor just forward of the rear hatch. The assembly process was quickly adjusted, and dealerships were told to fix the problems themselves before offering the Outlook for sale again. Sales resumed within days of the notice. Production of the Outlook was halted in late 2009. However, for a few weeks starting in February 2010, GM resumed production of the Outlook to use up remaining parts. It is not known how or where they will be soldhttp://www.autoweek.com/article/20100316/CARNEWS/100319901. Crash test ratings National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA): Frontal: Side: The Outlook was an Insurance Institute for Highway Safety Top Safety Pick for 2008 and 2009. References External links *Official site *Official Canadian Site * *Pre-production Outlook Rolls off the Assembly Line *IIHS Top Safety Picks 2008 Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Outlook Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the United States